Minaka Hiroto
Minaka Hiroto, the chairman and founder of MBI with complex of size and a little crazy. Motto: fight and fight until one is left. Kazehana surmises, that Minaka might be Minato's father. Along with Sahashi Takami he discovered the Sekirei and due to this he feels that this entitles him to be the "Game Master" of the "Sekirei Plan". It is hinted by Seo Kaoru that he might have had something to do with Takehito Asama's death or at the very least did nothing to prevent it. __TOC__ Appearance Minaka is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants and robe. His current appearance is a bit different from back to the time when he still attended the university as he had black hair and wore a red scarf. Personality Minaka is considered to be a "super genius" by many due being the founder and chairman of the large cooperation MBI, though Takami thinks that he has gone insane as his actions through out the story seem to support this. He is the one responsible for setting up the Sekirei Plan, all in order to create the "age of gods mythology". He thinks highly of himself as the game master and has come to view the lives of Sekirei as nothing but mere tools in order to achieve his ambition through merciless battles. Due to this, he has created a lot of enemies under who Homura himself, who plans on killing Minaka for playing with the fate of Sekireis. He also likes to entertain the "players" in the game with sending them mails about several unwinged Sekireis and builds facilities where Ashikabi and Sekirei can gather to enjoy their time. This is probably due to the fact that he as "Game Master" feels responsible whether the players in his game are enjoying themselves. He has however no tolerance for people who try to escape the capital and harsh measurements are taken against Ashikabis who break the rules like Minato who was set up to fight against the Disciplinary Squad in a battle royale, as punishment for assisting in the escape of Ashikabi Haruka along with his Sekirei Kuno from the capital. History Many years before the start of the series, Minaka and Takami discovered a huge ship on a deserted island. The actual location of the island has not been mentioned in the series, however, it is said that the island was unmarked and unexplored. In this ship, they found all 108 sekirei. Minaka used the technology in the ship to make MBI one of the most powerful corporations on earth. Part in the story Minaka's first appearence in the story is when Minato gets an phone call right after the winging of Musubi. On the phone, Minaka congratulates Minato fo r being chosen as a legit partner for one the "Sekirei". Minato questions him on his identity and Minaka responds amused on his way of greeting. Musubi however, recognizes Minaka as "the professor and CEO" and greets him which confuses Minato as he still doesn't understand who the man is. Minaka finds it interesting that Minato has never heard of him before as he asks Minato if he ever reads the newspaper or watches the tv. To Minato's surprise is Minaka quite knowledgable about his personal information like his name and the fact that he failed school twice. Minaka tells him that there's nothing that he doesn't know and moves on to the main subject. He explains through the phone that Minato has entered the "Sekirei Plan", a game which involves 108 free roaming Sekirei who are destined to fight and fight until there remains one who is allowed to ascend. Those who will overcome the odds in this game will be the ones to decide the fate of this world. Minato not impressed in the slightest, tries to hang up but Minaka quickly stops in a attempt to convince how awsome his project is. Minaka however warns him that he is responsible for keeping it secret and he's not allowed to leak out information about the entire project because the entire MBI would retelliate against him if it happened. He tells Minato to take care of Musubi and says farewell to both. Later on as time hits 12 o'clock, he appears to be standing on the MBI building and tells that according to the records, a Sekirei was delivered by the blessing of the gods and questions what will happen now after the descending of 108 Sekireis in the world. The Green Girl Some time later, a mail is spread to all participants of the Sekirei Plan, telling them about "the green girl". It appears from a conversation between Sahashi Takami, the MBI head researcher and Homura, that she was not able to stop Minaka from telling everyone through mail the location of a unwinged Sekirei. Minaka told the Ashikabis in the mail: "There is a cute Sekirei in that place, first come, first serves. You could be the one to give it wings." Also on Minaka's orders, is MBI's announced relief around the location of the unwinged Sekirei, actually an expedient where residents are placed in shelters so it can raise whatever kind of trouble they want. Homura tells Takami that Minaka will pay his debts for playing with fire but Takami responds that Minaka is not the kind of person to understand such literally expressions. Homura ends the conversation with telling Takami that he would kill Minaka one day. The second stage He later appears again in chapter 17, explaining more about the corporation MBI. He tells that with money, power and connections, he and MBI, managed to seize control on the world and that there's no fear for someone stopping them. He states that even for his little Sekireis, he would play the role of clown in order to set up this so called huge festival, here in the Tokyo capital. Minaka finishes his speech and announces that the "Sekirei Plan" is about to enter the second stage. Category:MBI